Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles
Current Vote - February Q: Which of these articles do you think is most worthy of a featured article? Tawnywing Temari Gaara Flameshine Nominations Post nominations for the featured article here please! February I think Tawnywing is a good choice. --nightshine❄ 23:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I second :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Temari or Gaara? GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 23:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaara has to have an image first. If you can get an image approved and put on before the end of the month it would be great. Tawnywing has been ready for a long time, but I haven't looked at Temari's page yet. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] 23:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaara also needs the proper character template and citations. Temari needs citations as well--nightshine❄ 00:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do them. :( GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 00:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've already finished Gaara's image although I would rather Tawnywing be the feature article. As for citations Echo, just type after the thing you want to cite - Revealed in whatever, and link that whatever, then, if it's the IRC, the date. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Ideally, if the citation is to a page, the date that the edit regarding the reference was made would be nice as well. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] 00:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Most of the citations won't be able to have a date, seeing as I forget to keep track of it. Tawnywing would be alright, and seeing as Gaara is my character I won't put in my thought about it, (although it would be cool if he could be at some point this year). I nominate Flameshine. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 02:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think Tawnywing would be good. She was ready months ago - and now it's her chance to get up. 02:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Tawnywing was second place in both of the last polls. I would be really surprised if she doesn't get featured this time. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 02:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Right now, Tawnywing and Gaara are tied. iKiba☼ 16:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) March :Even though it's a bit early, we can still suggest some articles. For March, I highly suggest Flarecloud, Echowind, or Frostwing. 02:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Those are good suggestions. But maybe we could do a cat from another Clan. Maybe Locustfire or Sparkfire --nightshine❄ 02:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, our first FA was Iceshine, and if Tawnywing is nominated for February, that would be two ThunderClan FAs. I think Locustfire is a pretty good idea [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think Sparkfire is more ready. ♥Loveheart♥☮Happy Valentines Day!☮ 02:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :May I suggest Sparkfire or Swiftflight? iKiba☼ 16:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Open Discussion Post discussion about the project or the nominees here please! February (Do not archive yet!) Poll for February is now up. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 20:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused, why did my edits get reverted? It's February now so the poll should be ended and the discussions should be archived so we can discuss the next month's feature-Nightshine 00:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The poll was started less than a week ago. I did put sort of a schedule on the front page above the featured articles, but I didn't elaborate very much on it. :First two weeks of the month are for voting, and in the middle the poll is ended and the featured article replaced. Then the second half of the month is for nominations. This is completely my fault for not clarifying how the system I had planned was supposed to work. However, this system could very easily be cut in half, alternating every week. Should we try that so there's less time in between polls and nominations? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 04:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) After discussion in chat, Tawnywing has been chosen as the article for February! March (Do not archive yet) Join Requests Post here if you want to join the project or have any questions about it! Project Structure Right now this project is fairly loose in its design, unlike CAP. I came up with a few ways to make this more organized. It's all together in my head but I want to put it here first. The first idea is that everyone can participate in discussion and give ideas for articles, but only the senior members and higher can officially nominate an article. Maybe a tad bit unneeded but it would keep people in the project for longer. For this to work we would need to appoint some senior members. As you may have seen I decided to make Nightshine deputy and I'm probably going to add senior members as well in the next couple of days. Any thoughts on this? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 02:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I like the Idea. -Silverkit: The Hidden 02:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) After a talk in freenode, we made a rule that only senior warriors and higher can edit the archive and polls. The project page was also prettified slightly. That's a start for better organization. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 02:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC)